


Revelio

by 6lytherin



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Death Eaters, F/M, Gryffindor Archie Andrews, Hufflepuff Betty Cooper, Ravenclaw Veronica Lodge, Slytherin Jughead Jones, minor Cheryl Blosson/Jughead Jones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 22:20:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6lytherin/pseuds/6lytherin
Summary: When Jason Blossom, heir to the famous Blossom family is murdered, it reveals the terrifying truth: Death Eaters have risen again. When their plans are revealed, how far is Betty willing to go to save the ones she loves?—Or the Bughead Hogwarts au that nobody wants but I need





	Revelio

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been floating around my head for a while now. I hope I can do it justice. 
> 
> All mistakes are mine, I hope you enjoy!

Clutching a pink diary to her chest, Betty Cooper climbed aboard the Hogwarts Express. Her eyes wide in astonishment as she took everything in for the first time. Just a few weeks ago she had been introduced to a whole new world, one she never could have imagined herself. For an eleven year old, being told that magic exist is something almost crazy. But to be told this along with being told you're a witch, well it was exciting. 

She held her head high as she walked through the aisle, each individual compartment held at least four or five students. Some looked to be her age, others older.

Don't be scared. She kept repeating to herself as she scanned each spot looking for an empty seat. Realizing she probably wasn't going to find one, she decided to head towards one that held two young boys. 

“Hi,” she whispered. Her voice was soft and low. She forced herself to speak up. “May I sit here?”

“Sure!” The red-haired boy replied. His smile was contagious, and Betty caught herself grinning back. 

The second boy looked up from his book and waved. “My name is Kevin Keller. This is Archibald Andrews, but he prefers to be called Archie.” 

Betty nodded politely and took a seat opposite of the two. She wasn't sure what to say so she remained quiet as the other two began talking excitedly, almost like she wasn't there. 

Betty wasn't very outgoing, not to strangers anyway. She had many friends at her old school, but she was more than happy to sit and listen. She was very observant. ‘You would make a fine journalist, Elizabeth,’ Her mother always told her this. 

As if remembering the girl was there, Archie looked up. “What's your name again?” 

“Uh, Betty Cooper. Well, my name is Elizabeth, but I don't like being called that.” Short and simple. 

The two boys exchanged smiles as they began asking her a million questions. 

“Do you have any siblings who go to Hogwarts?” 

“Which class are you most excited for? My dad told me Professor McGonagall was the best!”

“Which house do you want to be in?”

Betty blinked a few times, confused by the amount of questions being asked so rapidly. These boys reminded her of the twins she babysat on Friday nights. They were seven and could talk faster than Betty could think. 

Breathing deeply, she replied nervously. “Um, well, I'm actually new to all this. My parents aren't magical.” She was afraid of what they might think of her knowing this information. What if they didn't like her anymore? 

“Oh!” Archie said. She waited for him to say something rude or ask her to leave their compartment, but it never came. 

“You're muggle-born.” Kevin said. He didn't seem upset by this realization. 

“I'm what?” 

“Muggle-born. It means you come from a non-magical family. Basically, you're magical but they're not. One of my best friends is also muggle-born. Her name is Josie.” 

Betty felt relieved. She wasn't alone.

“I'm a halfblood,” Kevin exclaimed proudly. “My mom was a muggle, but my dad is a wizard.”

Betty took notice of his use of ‘was’ and not ‘is’, but she didn't want to ask questions. 

“His dad is actually an Auror!” Archie seemed excited by this fact. “Magic police.” Betty was grateful he was considerate enough to explain. 

Before they could continue, their compartment door opened to reveal a raven haired girl, her brown eyes shining. She had on a white button up shirt and a black skirt. She looked important, Betty noticed. 

She walked right into the compartment and sat down next to her. Smiling, she reached her hand out and shook Betty's. “Veronica Lodge.” She announced. 

“Betty Cooper,” she answered. 

Veronica nodded to the boys in front of them, “Archibald, Kevin.” She already knew them. 

“Hey, V.” Archie's eyes seemed to light up as soon as Veronica acknowledged him. 

The rest of the train ride went by fast. The four of them getting to know each other, laughing and sharing their excitement at the thought of their new school. Betty didn't know much about Hogwarts, but something inside her felt amazing. She just new it would be great. 

—————————————————————

Upon arriving to the school, Betty found it hard to breathe. Everything was so big and beautiful. She felt nervous again, there were so many rooms and students. She felt like she could get lost in a matter of seconds. 

Heading towards the stairs, Betty found herself being dragged to the front by none other than Veronica Lodge herself. She laced their arms together and grinned, “We're going to be best friends, B!” 

An older woman stood before them, a kind smile placed gently on her face. 

“Welcome, students. I'm Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor house and Transfiguration Professor.” 

She had a firm voice. She seemed nice though. 

“The start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses.” She began. Betty immediately focused.

“The Sorting is a very important ceremony. While you are here, your house will be like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room.”

Betty spotted a boy a few feet away, he seemed to be focused on something above them. He was dressed in all black, a crown shaped beanie atop his jet black hair. She felt her eyes follow his trail and gasped as she witnessed moving portraits, some seemed to be waving at them excitedly, and a set of moving staircases. Shaking her head, she forced herself to focus on McGonagall.

“The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup.”

Betty absorbed as much information as possible. Everything was coming at her at once, and she couldn't believe most of it.

Shortly after her speech, they were led into what she was told was The Great Hall. It was huge! There were rows of tables, four to be exact. Betty concluded they represented the four houses. 

There were many students already seated, all older. They looked so comfortable, excited to be back amongst their friends. 

Betty noted the different flags that hovered above each table. To the far left, a green and silver flag which held a snake. Slytherin. Betty remembered the disgusted look on Archie's face when this house was mentioned. Apparently it was evil. 

Next to it was a scarlet and gold flag. A lion placed proudly in the middle. Gryffindor. Archie had expressed his fondness of this particular house. Both his parents had been Gryffindor's, and he hoped he would be too. 

Yellow and black was next. A badger covered this one. Hufflepuff. 

And finally, Ravenclaw. Blue and Bronze, a soaring Raven planted firmly on the huge flag. 

Betty looked in front of her to realize they had stopped. They stood in front of what she guessed were the teachers. A row of Professors sat at a large table. Each looked pleased to be there, some more than others. In the middle stood an old man, his hair and beard as white as snow. He was dressed in skyblue robes and he stood as they approached. He smiled warmly. 

“Ah, welcome to Hogwarts. I hope you all have an amazing first year.”

“That's the Headmaster!” Kevin whispered beside her. “Albus Dumbledore.” 

“Before we begin I would like to say a few words. Welcome, to our new friends, and welcome back to our old one's. As a reminder for our younger students; please note, the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds to all students…and a few of our older students ought to remember that too.” He smiled playfully as he looked towards a few older students seated at the Gryffindor table. 

“Now, I've made you all wait long enough, let the Sorting Ceremony begin!”

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews & Kudos are my coffee. All reviews are welcome!


End file.
